


Домашнее порно от Крэнга и Шреддера

by Gavrusssha, WTF_MOSK



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шреддер приходит домой после долгого рабочего дня и хочет немножечко секса со своим бой- (или мозго-?) френдом Крэнгом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Домашнее порно от Крэнга и Шреддера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Domestic Smut Starring Krang and Shredder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174793) by [fingalsanteater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater). 



– Дорогой, я дома! – крикнул Шреддер, закрыв за собой дверь. Сбросив плащ, шлем и маску, он повесил их на шляпную стойку в шкафчике.

– Привет, детка, – проворковал из кухни Крэнг. Он возился у плиты, помешивая розовым тентаклем в исходящей паром кастрюле, от которой чудесно пахло. Шреддер вошел в кухню – безраздельное владение Крэнга, и обнял робо-тело своего любовника, поцеловав его в верхушку бака.

– Эй, эй! – проворчал тот. – Что я тебе говорил про доспехи на кухне? Быстренько избавься от всех этих шипов и иди к столу.

Шреддер застонал – он обожал, когда Крэнг начинал им командовать. Даже несерьезных бытовых указаний ему было достаточно, чтобы завестись. Он потянул фартук Крэнга за завязки.

– Шреддер, я же готовлю! Перестань!  
Шреддер развязал узел на фартуке, и тот свалился на пол.

Их кухня была небольшой. Пары шагов назад хватило, чтобы Шреддер уперся задницей в барную стойку. Крэнг обернулся и вздохнул, увидев выпуклость на штанах любовника, – тот был уже наполовину готов.

– Ох, Шреддер, ты ненасытен. Доспехи долой, тогда и поговорим.

И Крэнг повернулся к плите, чтобы уменьшить огонь под кастрюлей. По пути из кухни, где Крэнг принялся измельчать кинзу, Шреддер быстро срывал с себя наручи, наплечники и наколенники, чтобы успеть положить их на место, а не швырнуть на пол в отчаянном стремлении препоручить свой член тентаклям Крэнга. Доспехами он не ограничился – мало ли что. Стащив с себя остальную одежду, он вернулся на кухню в чем мать родила.  
Крэнг захохотал, увидев такой энтузиазм.

– Чего смешного? – спросил Шреддер, слегка задетый.

– Ты смешной. Я дал тебе точные указания, а ты пошел дальше. А теперь перегнись через стол и раздвинь ягодицы.

Шреддер вздрогнул; его член налился кровью при мысли о том, что его любовник собирается с ним сделать. Он прижался грудью к холодной деревянной столешнице и послушно развел руками ягодицы. После, казалось бы, вечности ожидания с истекающим, возбужденным членом, он наконец почувствовал, как смазанный каким-то маслом тентакль Крэнга аккуратно в него проскользнул. Шреддер застонал, ощущая, как тентакль протискивается все глубже и глубже, чтобы в конце концов оказаться в его заднице целиком.

Он чувствовал холодный металл робо-тела Крэнга, пока тот двигал в нем своим тентаклем.

– Как тебе это, детка?

– М-м-м, хорошо! А-ай! – Тут Крэнг щелкнул тентаклем по его простате, заставив Шреддера задохнуться. Его член так и жаждал прикосновений.

– Пожалуйста, – попытался он. – Потрогай меня.

– Но я трогаю, – парировал Крэнг.

– Мой член. Пожалуйста!

– Хм. Ты такой милый, когда говоришь «пожалуйста», – Крэнг потянулся к ноющему члену Шредера и, обернув вокруг него второй тентакль, начал дрочить, не забывая при этом интенсивно трахать любовника первым.  
Шреддер почувствовал подступающий оргазм; тентакли Крэнга на члене и внутри доводили до исступления. Он с криком кончил, забрызгав спермой темный линолеум. Крэнг выдоил его ставший сверхчувствительным член, а затем, вытащив тентакль из дрожащего Шреддера с хлюпающим «чпок!», ласково потрепал его по попе.

– Доволен? А теперь приберись. Я убил уйму времени на этот ужин и не желаю, чтобы он был испорчен.

– И что на ужин? – спросил Шреддер. Теперь, когда он мог думать о чем-нибудь другом, кроме секса, ему и правда было интересно.

Крэнг зловеще ухмыльнулся.

– Черепаший суп.


End file.
